


Naps

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Indeterminate timeline, M/M, naps, sleepy warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus gets home from a tiring day and the couch (and Alec) just look so inviting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirellaPryce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/gifts).



> Cookie's the worst. Based on her tumblr post:
> 
> Malec+naps
> 
> I’m talking, Magnus, completely wiped, too tired to function, just curled up into Alec on the couch, because the bed was too far, and Alec and the couch looked very comfy and inviting.

Magnus gets back from delivering a spell to a sick child exhausted. It's been a long day in a series of long days, and at this point, he can barely keep his eyes open. Never mind that it's 3 in the afternoon and technically he has things he should be doing. Orders to fill, potions to brew...

He pushes open the door to his loft, kicking his shoes into the corner and looks around. Is it cleaner in here than usual? Making his way further into the apartment, he smiles at the sight that greets him, cracking a yawn as he does.

Alec hasn't noticed him come in, for all the racket he'd made in the entryway, and is currently sitting on his couch with an episode of Brooklyn 99 on the tv, Chairman meow curled in his lap. It had completely slipped his mind that Alec has said he'd be dropping by, but he's always glad to see him, even if he's feeling too tired to stand up straight. He takes another heavy step into the room and Alec turns, an almost shy smile curling up the corners of his mouth.

"You're home." Alec's voice is soft, and Magnus nods at him, too tired to form words. "I hope it's okay I let myself in..."

Magnus almost rolls his eyes at the shyness. He had told him to make himself comfortable in his loft anytime. He glances towards the bedroom, then back at Alec on the couch. The bed is so far, and Alec is warm and strokes his hair if he lays in his lap...

"...M'tired." Decision made, Magnus lets himself tumble over the back of the couch, twisting so that he can wriggle his way into a more comfortable position, curled up into Alec and displacing Chairman Meow from his spot so that he can pillow his head on Alec's lap.

"Magnus?" Alec had startled when Magnus pitched over the back of the couch, reaching out to catch him, but his aid hadn't been necessary and he was left staring at Magnus with a fond look in his eye.

Magnus grumbles indistinctly, turning so he can press his face into Alec's stomach and block out the light. He can already feel sleep starting to wash over him, and then Alec's fingers are running through his hair, gently scratching at his scalp, and he's drifting off, the sounds of the tv becoming a distant murmur to the much closer sound of slow, deep breathing and the steady beat of Alec's heart.


End file.
